Citrus Feels
by PurpleTacooooo
Summary: Consider this the fan DLC for Citrus! Focusing on Mei and Yuzu. Slightly mature themes may apply
1. Chapter 1

**First time writer here. This is set after chapter 33 aka the latest angst.**

 **Yuzu** flipped through a magazine as she waited anxiously for the door to open. Even the bright colours and flashy jewelry on the pages failed to distract her. The food she'd prepared on the table had long gone cold.

It had been days, no, almost a week she'd been coming home late. Ever since the trip to the boarding house, Mei had been avoiding her. She'd been silent, even more so than usual. _And_ she was sure she was avoiding her. Well, as sure as she could be with Mei. It might be her worrying over nothing again, but she still couldn't help feeling concerned.

Finally, just when she was about to decide to go look for her, the door knob turned.

She'd unbuttoned the first few buttons on her uniform. There was a glimpse of silver around her neck which made Yuzu smile and worry at the same time. Mei was a stickler for the rules after all. Whatever was bothering her, it must be distracting enough to make her forget to take her ring off.

She didn't even seem to be looking at where she was going. Her hair a silken black wave falling over her shoulder as she walked with a down-turned face, a slight frown on her expression. She methodically removed her shoes and came in, not noticing the blonde girl on the couch who already had a warm smile on.

"Come here," Yuzu said, opening her arms wide.

Mei started, then paused. Sparing her a glance, as if actually considering the offer. Her usually cold, calm eyes were tulmulted. She didn't say anything before quietly looking away and going into their room, not quite meeting her lover's eyes. But that moment of hesitation was already enough to lift Yuzu's spirits. She knew Mei enough now to know that any reaction was better than none... Or maybe she was just too easily pleased.

She let her have her space. Hearing Mei changing and going to the bath, she herself heated up Mei's food.

Yuzu went into their room while the other girl ate, lying down in their bed, pondering. She knew it could be Student Council stuff, usually she wouldn't talk about it with her if it was work, right? But she usually didn't avoid her because of it, either. It must be something to do with her personal life then. She could ask Himeko, but she could already imagine how smug Himeko would react if she knew something Yuzu didn't.

But more importantly, Mei would get angry if she found out she'd snooped.

 **Mei** dreaded going back into their room. She knew Yuzu would want to talk. The girl had nudged her a few times this week, but she hadn't pushed further. She doubted Yuzu was going to give her any more leeway. Not when she knew she'd been acting too distant for so long.

But... she herself knew she was being a coward. Yet she saw no logical way out of this. No responsible way. She sighed. Work was piling up at the student council, this was the last thing she needed right now.

Everything was going smoothly until that call. She hadn't even realised she'd taken it for granted that she wouldn't have that obligation any more. Or maybe she'd been in denial and merely forced it to the back of her mind.

She didn't like not having a clear path. And she didn't like that she was having such a hard time making a rational decision. Her first priority had always been her family's legacy. How could she uphold that if she chose to decline her grandfather's decision? She'd be turning her back on her family. Exactly like her father did.

He'd abandoned her family, could she bear to do the same?

 _That_ was the problem. She wouldn't have even given that choice a thought a few months ago. The right choice would have been obvious. Yet now, there was a tight feeling in her chest whenever she imagined someone else being the constant in her life. She'd gotten too spoilt this past few months, she decided. Spoilt and selfish.

And happy.

She padded slowly into the bedroom, immediately feeling those green eyes following her as she made her way to the desk.

"You can't possibly still be working", Yuzu admonished.

"I have a lot of work left." She answered.

"Fine, then come here for a moment first."

"..." She didn't answer, merely going over and pulling out her chair.

"Meeeeeiiiiiiiii. You know I won't leave you in peace until you come. Come on, just a few minutes"

"Meiiiiii-"

She sighed, biting her lip, finally turning around.

Those green eyes were fixed intently on her face, as if she was a cipher the blonde was trying to puzzle out. Mei wondered how much her lavender eyes revealed to Yuzu. She never seemed to be able to put up her facade when Yuzu was around.

And she didn't like feeling so unhinged. She was used to being numb. Sheltered from emotions. Her conflicting feelings; her confusion. How could she even be hesitant? There was only one logical choice here. A logical choice she did not want to make.

Mei knew she had a duty, most people of her status did. What right did she have to turn her back on the man that had raised her after her father left? The feeling in her chest tightened. And she felt pressure build behind her eyes.

I'm only a girl... She wished more people realised this.

Yuzu did.

She wasn't a fool. She knew what her heart truly wanted. The problem was she also understood that it was impossible. And it made her feel... Irritated. This was all Yuzu's fault.

No one else could make her feel this upset.

"Mei... Come here." Yuzu called more gently. Mei didn't know what expression she had on her face but she could see Yuzu's worry deepen.

She allowed herself to hesitate another moment. The she found her body acting of its own accord, pushing back her chair abruptly. Shock registered on Yuzu's face but she recovered quickly, opening her arms wider for her, that huge smile lighting up her face.

Mei felt something in her catch at the sight of that warm, welcoming grin.

"I don't have enough time," she said. Even while she was approaching those familiar arms.

"It's ok. 5 minutes, I promise."

"... I don't want to talk," she replied, feeling something in her sink even further.

"Then we don't have to." Yuzu readily answered.

Yuzu watched her take timid steps towards Their bed. Both her arms were wrapped around herself. Fists clenched. But still, she'd come.

She waited patiently, her arms still out by her sides, always an open invitation for the brunette. She knew Mei enough now to see the struggle play out on her face. The resistance, the contemplation, and finally, the resignation, accompanied by her usual sigh.

Yuzu didn't move until her girlfriend had come close enough for her to wrap her arms around.

It's better to let her slowly open up than to force her, Yuzu repeated to herself. Even though it killed her not knowing what was wrong She wondered if Mei knew how hard it was to not bombard her with questions.

So she tightened her arms around the beautiful girl instead, tugging so they both fell back on the bed with her arms cradling the girl, and that head of soft black hair was tucked under her chin.

"Yuzu." Mei chided, trying to pull away and sit up.

Yuzu ignored her, keeping an arm around her waist while gently running her fingers through the silky black strands. She heard Mei let out another sigh.

Neither of them said anything for a while. Yuzu completely content to just hold her like this, a dumb smile on her face. It was ridiculous how happy this made her. Her hand stroked the younger girls head idly, while outside it started to rain. The heavy pattering of raindrops made the world sound muted.

Slowly, she felt the body on top of her relax. Tension seeping out of those slender shoulders.

She hadn't felt this distant from Mei in a while. And she hadn't liked that feeling one bit. She'd gotten used to being the one that saw all her vulnerabilities. All her fears. It scared her knowing that she was hiding something from her.

Something so important it made her so un-Mei-like. The usual Mei would never have let her hold her like this. Kissing yes, something sexual, maybe. But not a gentle and tender act such as cuddling.

"You don't have to tell me now if you don't want to. But please. Don't bear this alone okay? I'm here. "

"It must be tiring. " She whispered, feeling the other girl's fingers curl into her shirt.

Mei didn't answer, but Yuzu heard a sniffle, and then something warm dropped on her breast.

It took a moment for Yuzu to realise what was happening because this was so rare and unprecedented.

"Mei... No one hurt you, right?!" Panic seeped into her voice at the sudden thought.

"... No."

She tried to tilt the girl's face up to look at her. But she only hid her face deeper in her chest.

"Did I do something wrong, then? "

" No"

" Then why are you crying? "

" You said no questions."

Yuzu frowned. But kept quiet. This was torture to her. Didn't Mei realise that?

She was surprised when the girl looked up. She felt her heart skip a beat. Her raw beauty was breathtaking. Eyes red-rimmed and filled with tears. Yuzu could only stare. She'd never seen her this open before. This vulnerable.

She doubted Mei had ever allowed anyone to.

Only Mei could render her speechless, Yuzu thought.

Thunder roared outside and she instinctively tightened her arms around the girl, pulling her closer. Something passed over Mei's eyes, the stormy clouds in their depths clearing slightly. They became almost gentle, and she leaned forward to press a soft kiss on Yuzu's lips. Her cheeks burning with a red flush.

It was a butterfly kiss. Achingly tender and fleeting. But it still felt like a lightning bolt for Yuzu.

She couldn't speak, merely stare at the girl leaning over her. Silent tears continues to fall. Her dark eyes warm but infinitely sad as they gazed into her own.

"Tomorrow, okay? I'm sorry... I know I've made you worry a lot," Mei's whispered.

Yuzu could only nod.

She felt her heart pounding furiously even as the girl lay back down on her chest, this time slipping her arms around her waist too.

Mei didn't speak any further, but the girls' arms that clung tight to her spoke more volumes than anything else could. She'd buried her face back in her chest again, even as Yuzu lay there trying to re-organize her thoughts.

She knew Mei could hear her thundering heartbeat. She was probably listening to it right now.

So Yuzu held her until she felt the tears stop falling. Her hand gently wiping away the teardrops that clung to her long lashes.

She stared at the ceiling. Her brain trying to comprehend her girlfriend's actions like usual. Tomorrow... She was half excited and half scared.

"Mei...?" She called softly, after she'd managed to muster up her voice again.

No response. She brushed the dark hair away from her face and saw that the girl was already asleep. Lips slightly parted, her breaths long and slow.

Yuzu smiled to herself, tucking the girl in under the blankets but keeping her arms tight around her.

"Success!" she thought, as she smirked smugly at the forgotten pile of papers on the desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter!** **More fluff, less angst. We're already suffering enough from the canon, amirite? ;(**

 **Yuzu** waved sadly at Harumin as she left, mimicking a crying face as she walked away. Both their facial expressions were dramatically tragic, more than the situation warranted. Well, it _was_ quite sad. Usually Harumin would stay with her and wait, but she had plans with her elder sister today.

The bucket in front of her was already dirty with murkish water. Damn that Himeko! She knew Eyebrow-chan was just jealous that Mei obviously had feelings for her now. Okay, she was only 90% sure that she did. No, no, she definitely did! She couldn't let doubt creep in. If Himeko was worried enough about her relationship with Mei to punish her with cleaning duties (just because she had too many accessories on today), that must mean it was 90%, right?

Right?

She smiled to herself as she mopped the classroom floor, remembering how adorable Mei had been last night. Whatever was bothering her, at least they were going to talk about it tonight.

No matter how bad it was, anything was better than being in the dark and wondering.

But first... She had to finish up here quick so she could go home and make a nice dinner for the both of them.

"The school's so quiet, everyone must have already left", Yuzu thought.

It was the first day of classes after summer break after all, so most club activities must not have started yet.

She realised she had never actually been the last one left at school before. The idea was strangely scary enough that she shivered. She recalled Harumin and her stories about the various ghost sightings at school...

Just when she had the thought, thunder clapped loudly outside and she jumped, startled.

"Dammit!" Yuzu groaned

Granted, it had been raining a lot the past few days but since she was Yuzu... Of course she forgot to bring an umbrella. She set about her duties even slower, mopping and moping, knowing she couldn't go home until the rain stopped anyway.

By the time she was done, it had been 2 hours but rain was still pouring outside.

She sighed as she headed for the school gates, deciding to run for it. She'd rather get wet than miss being home with Mei. Anyway, there was a saying about how idiots couldn't get sick right? And Mei had already turned her into the biggest lovestruck idiot of all.

She paused at the school entrance, surprised to see a familiar figure standing there.

"Mei?" The girl was standing right before the sheet of cascading water, an umbrella in hand. She turned at Yuzu's voice, her beautiful face calm and cool, the complete opposite of the latter's, who had a huge, dumbfounded grin on her face.

"Why are you still here?" Yuzu asked, delighted.

"... I had work with the student council. You forgot your umbrella again, didn't you?"

"Well, you can't blame me! It's been months since we had class!"

"Then u can walk home in the rain, so you won't forget again." She replied coldly.

"What? No! Since you're here, of course we'll share an umbrella! If I get sick you know you'll be the one taking care of me right?"

" I would?' She cocked her head curiously. " Why is that?"

Yuzu's mouth fell open, gaping at the girl in disbelief. "Because you're my girlfriend, aren't you?!"

She stalled her next emotional outburst, realising that the brunette's usual disinterested look seemed to be slightly warmer than usual. Her dark eyes practically dancing even though her stoic face betrayed nothing.

" Oh my god, Mei. Were you teasing me?!"

"Maybe."

"That means you'd take care of me if I got sick right?"

"..." Mei ignored her.

"From you, that's a yes, right?"

"Quiet, Yuzu," She chided.

Then she turned around, opened her umbrella and started walking, causing Yuzu to have to run ahead so they were both walking side by side.

She casually took the umbrella from the girl, suddenly feeling very courageous. Mei shot her a questioning look, but Yuzu only shrugged. She was the one chasing the dark haired beauty after all. In these situations, it was a taken that she had to be the one acting chivalrous. It felt odd to Yuzu suddenly. All her time in her previous school, she'd fantasized about having a boyfriend who would be her handsome knight, and now she couldn't be happier being the dependable person Mei could count on. Idiot... She was definitely a certifiable idiot.

They walked in silence for a bit, mostly because her mind had gone blank from being so close to Mei. She could smell her intoxicating scent. You'd have thought she would've gotten numb to to it by now, but here she was, blushing like an idiot as Mei moved in closer to avoid the raindrops.

She decided she liked rain. Being able to be openly close to her girlfriend, a comfortable silence falling between them.

The world looked hazy, glazed by the drops of falling water, such that the only focal point in the world seemed to be the girl next to her. Figuratively and literally.

She wondered when that had actually happened.

Yuzu found herself humming and skipping slightly as they walked, her heart full to bursting as she occasionally sneaked glances at the beautiful girl beside her. She couldn't help it. Her lashes were so long it was unfair.

Mei sighed after a few minutes of this.

"Yuzu. You're splashing me with water."

"Hmm? I'm sorry," She stopped after that. But soon she found herself skipping again, unable to control her joy.

Mei let out her usual long sigh, finally reaching up to loop both her arms around Yuzu's one which was holding the umbrella, effectively restraining the girl and turning her into mush. Yuzu could feel Mei's breast lightly brushing against her upper arm and she flushed furiously, gaping at the girl. She was so much closer like this, her silky black hair almost brushing her own face. She noticed the other girl's cheeks were slightly flushed too.

She stopped humming or skipping after that, her heart pounding too furiously and stronger emotions that were definitely _not_ something as pure as happiness entering her head.

She coughed, feeling as if she was about to combust.

" Say, Mei... Were you by any chance waiting for me today?" She turned to look at the girl.

"... of course not, "She replied coolly, even as she glanced away.

" Well, see. I was sure you didn't have student council work because Himeko stopped by right before she left to tease me about how she was going to be walking home with you alone today. She was really happy and smug about it."

"... Some work suddenly popped up. "

" Oh.. so you weren't just, uhmmm, waiting 2 hours for me because you knew I didn't bring an umbrella? "

" ... No... Why would I do something like that? "

"Oh... I don't know..." She answered happily, leaning forward and peering up at the other girl's face, who was blushing furiously up to her ears.

Yuzu giggled. " You're adorable, Mei."

"... Shut up, Yuzu. "

"Okay, " she answered easily, closing the gap between them to press her lips against her girlfriend. They hadn't had their kiss today yet, after all. She tilted the umbrella towards the road, so no one passing could see.

Yuzu felt Mei's fingers curl into her arm as she gently coaxed the surprised girls lips apart, brushing her tongue across hers. Mei made a noise between a startled cry and a moan, which was lost in the rain.

"Yuzu... " She protested weakly, even as her fingers tightened on the girl.

"Mmhhmm.." Mei moaned softly as the blonde reached out her other hand to tangle into her black hair, pressing them closer together, her knee slipping in between her legs and pushing up against her. This kiss felt different. Less hesitant. More desparate. Yuzu broke away slightly to nibble on her lower lip, giving them a chance to catch their breaths.

 **Mei's** heart thundered to the beat of Yuzu's. They were so close she could feel it against her own breasts. She felt Yuzu's lips wander a path down to her throat, and she automatically arched her neck to give her better access, her body surrendering completely against Yuzu's attack. She was helpless against her, after all.

At times like this, Mei was awfully honest. Yuzu gave a happy hum, sucking tenderly at the smooth skin.

"That should be obvious enough for Himeko," thought Yuzu.

Mei hissed in a sharp intake of breath when she felt Yuzu bite down gently.

She felt her face burn as she remembered; It was almost exactly the same spot as before.

She expected the blonde to stop, but Yuzu traced a line down her collarbone, leaving more evidence of who she belonged to. Mei knew she should stop her, but she couldn't seem to summon the will.

Maybe because she felt the same fear that was mirrored in those emerald eyes.

When Yuzu finally pulled away, they were both out of breath.

Then to both herself and the blonde's surprise, Mei found herself lunging forward, biting down on the side of the beaming girl's neck, kissing hard enough to definitely leave a mark.

"... There," Mei said, avoiding looking at Yuzu's stunned face.

Now they matched.

 **Yuzu** smiled at her suddenly shy girlfriend. Those usually cold lavender pools were practically burning. Her whole face was bright red now, lips clenched tight.

Yuzu grinned, and found herself leaning forward to give her another gentle kiss on the tip of her ear. Mei blushed even more, if that was possible.

They stayed like that for a moment, Yuzu completely content to just savour the sight of the blushing girl before her. Her heart full to the brim with happiness as her eyes traced the trail she'd left on her girlfriend's slender neck.

A car honked in the distance, breaking into their bubble of bliss. Mei coughed, tugging gently to start leading them home again.

"You're awfully patient with me today, Mei..." Yuzu started.

"..." She shot her a glare, then turned her face away from Yuzu so that her hair fell across her face, shielding her from those bright, warm eyes.

The rain patters fell in sync with their fast beating hearts.

Yuzu rubbed her head awkwardly, she knew she shouldn't ruin the mood, but...

"Whatever you're telling me tonight... it must be bad, huh."

Mei glanced at her in surprise.

"It's ok. No matter what I'll be here, okay. I'm still your family, after all." Yuzu said cheerfully, trying to sound nonchalant.

Mei's eyes were wide. Slowly, she nodded, her eyes turning warm. But her expression remained forlorn.

They continued their journey home. Every now and then a car would pass, but no one paid heed to the two girls walking by the street, lost in their own world.

Yuzu smiled when she felt Mei rest her head lightly on her shoulder.

Yepp.

She definitely did like the rain.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, since there isn't going to be a chapter this month, this is to help tide us all over ;) The canon probably won't be all fluff and rainbows, but l can always dream, right? Also, this chapter will be slightly more M.**

 **Thanks** **for the feedback and faves, guys!**

 **I'll** **be focusing on the challenges of coming out soon, I think. Something I hope the manga will tackle in this arc. #lovewins**

 **Mei** exhaled a long breath. The steamy bath and it's comfort did little to relax her. She raised a hand to brush against her neck. Her face warmed as she recalled the heat of those phantom lips that had been so possessive.

Outside, she could hear Yuzu preparing ingredients for dinner. They'd both gotten slightly wet from the walk home, but Yuzu was insistent Mei take a bath first in case she got sick. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the memory of those distracting green eyes. She couldn't run away anymore. The dinner was tonight. Tonight...

And just when she'd managed to forget the indignity of having to suffer a stranger's touch.

There was also the matter of her having gotten too dependent on the blonde. Now, she'd feel helpless if the girl decided she didn't want to deal with her bullshit anymore--

When she realised she was actually too good for her.

Still, Mei knew she had to tell Yuzu. She'd felt worse the longer she'd kept it a secret. Amazing how that person had managed to make her feel obligated to truths... Or maybe she wasn't used to having someone who cared enough.

Which was why the thought of being alone again felt so terrifying.

A knock on the door startled her from her reverie. Water sloshed as she dropped her hand from her neck, as if caught in some embarrassing act.

"Mei, what would you like for dinner? You can choose, Y'know, cause you waited after school today for me and all."

"..." Silence greeted her.

"Mei?"

Mei buried her face in the water, the uneasiness in her chest intensifying. She resurfaced and took a deep breath.

"... Yuzu? I have to go out for dinner tonight. It's something for grandfather"

A pause on the other side of the door.

"Uhm, okay. I'll wait for you to come back then before sleeping." The voice answered merrily.

Mei let a long sigh, steeling herself. She wrapped herself in a towel before opening the door. Usually she wouldn't have cared with modesty, enjoying the sight of her sister becoming all flustered. But today was different.

She collected her features, burying her face behind a stoic mask and calm eyes, a stark contrast to her pounding heart.

"Yuzu... I'm engaged." She tried her best to look her in the eye. "I'm meeting him for dinner tonight."

Her mask slipped slightly when she saw her lover process this. That familiar cheery face morphing to shock, then disbelief, and finally hurt, when she realised that Mei wasn't joking.

It was clear this was the last thing she had expected. Mei felt bad, realising she should have eased her into it. She'd forgotten that most people in society didn't live by the same standards or norms that was imposed on her.

"What... What are you saying? We're dating aren't we? What engagement? Is that teacher still your fiancée?!" Her outburst was filled with wrath and shock. Mei shrank from it. She'd never really seen Yuzu mad before.

"No. Grandfather arranged another suitor. I... Haven't met him yet. Tonight's the first time. I thought... I wanted to let you know before I went." Mei avoided that piercing emerald gaze. She was too much of a coward to face the betrayal in them.

"Before you went? Why are you even going?! (Goshdammit Mei!) You're dating _me,_ aren't you?"

Mei felt a twinge of annoyance at how simply Yuzu viewed it.

"It's not so easy, Yuzu. I have a predetermined path I have to walk. Himeko does, too."

"Your father chose to walk his own path."

"Yes, and he abandoned me and my family in the process... "

Yuzu fell silent. Her next retort dying in her mouth.

"Mei..."

Mei sighed.

"I..." She felt her throat tighten as those concerned eyes searched. Probed. As they slowly understood, piecing together her behaviour and the reason for her mood the past few weeks. But it was the sympathy in those eyes that was the worse. She'd have preferred it if the warm pools of green were furious at her.

Yuzu had always stood by her. Fought for her. Even when she did not deserve it. _Especially_ when she did not deserve it.

She leaned forward, resting her forehead on the surprised girl's shoulder. Her hands reaching up to grasp her arms, almost in desperation.

"I..." She swallowed. Realized she was shaking.

"I'm sorry for telling you so late. But... I still need you, Yuzu. Can you still need me, too?" It was pathetic, it wasn't what she really wanted to say. But it was the best she could give right now.

Mei's heart pounded a mad stampede as she waited for Yuzu's response. She didnt have the courage to lift her head. Her fingers bunched in Yuzu's shirt.

 **Yuzu** looked down at the usually calm girl leaning on her, surprised. Her heart skipping at those words. Yuzu had expected a breakup with that announcement, honestly. Not this.

Contradicting emotions coursed through her. Relief, frustration, injustice. Mei's hair had fallen to the side to reveal the curve of her slender neck. She could see the marks she'd left clearly imprinted against that arch of soft pale skin, droplets of water from her bath glistening on bare shoulders.

The hands that clung to her were shaking. It tugged at her heart, snuffed the anger and bitterness in her chest.

She remembered the mad rush they'd had to reach where they were now. She'd always acted without thinking. But Mei never had the same luxury. Yet, the brunette had been acting more impulsive lately, driven by feeling instead of logic. She'd love those moments when emotions had taken over the stoic Mei.

When the girl inside came out.

Yuzu let out a resigned sigh. She already knew she was hopeless when it came to the president. She slid her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders.

"Don't be an idiot. Of course I'll always need you. I'm really happy you cared enough about me to have struggled so much with this, actually."

Yuzu's tangled her manicured fingers into the silky black hair. "But I'm not gonna let you leave me this easily, you know that right?" Her voice belied the nervousness she tried to hide with the false bravado of her statement .

 **Mei** closed her eyes. The ache that had been in her chest for the past few weeks finally lifting. She'd always known what, no, who she wanted, but was she brave enough to let the world know, too? She hadn't even told Yuzu before. She'd been ready to say it that day, but Yuzu had stopped her.

"I... I want to be with you, Yuzu. But I..." She looked up, meeting those familiar eyes at last.

"It's Yuzu," she reminded herself. She let her facade crumble away.

"I don't know what to do." Mei admitted softly.

"It's ok." Yuzu's smile was as kind as always. "We'll figure it out. I'll wait for you to come home tonight. We'll figure something out... You don't have to do this alone Mei."

"But it's my problem. Not yours. I'll fix it. You don't have to worry." Her lavender eyes were determined again. The face of the invincible president who was on the warpath.

Yuzu chuckled. "You should know by now I'm gonna stick my nose into anything that has to do with you, Mei."

"But people might find out. Are you really okay with that?"

"If it's between letting the world know or losing you, the choice is obvious, Mei."

Mei's eyes widened in suprise. Something warm and wet was pricking the corner of her eyes. Yuzu gave her a gentle smile. Brushing a finger to catch the tears before they fell. Mei couldn't believe Yuzu was being this understanding. She'd expected her to overreact, actually.

"But... I'll understand if you decide otherwise, okay. I know your family legacy is important to you. I'll be sad, more than sad, haha" Yuzu rubbed her head awkwardly. Those green eyes becoming wet from just the thought. "But ... I want you to choose yourself Mei. I'll respect--"

She was cut off when Mei suddenly pressed her lips to hers, effectively silencing her. Mei felt delight sizzle through her when the elder girl let out a squeek of surprise, putting a stop to her crazy ramblings. She bit down on her lower lip, letting Yuzu know her displeasure.

Just as quickly, she pulled away, feeling guilty for resorting to such petty tricks again .

Her sister was blushing sheepishly.

"Sorry," she muttered.

Mei only shot her a glare. "I'll go get ready."

She felt Yuzu following doggedly behind her, even when she went into the room and started removing her towel.

"Yuzu?" She asked questioningly.

The blonde was standing in the doorway, a frown on her face. She looked to have come to some sort of epiphany. Her eyes scanned her from head to toe. They were intense, burning on her naked body. Then all of a sudden Yuzu rushed at her. The composure she'd mustered throughout their conversation falling away to reveal the childishly emotional Yuzu she remembered.

Mei had known she wouldn't be able to act so mature and reasonable for long. But she didn't mind her fiercely expressive side anyway. Yuzu caught her around the waist, pushing her up against the wall and pinning her arms above her head.

Stormy green eyes raked past her flushing face, down to the hickeys that stood out stark on her neck. They wandered south to her bare breast... Where they stopped.

"Yuzu..." She warned, even as her body burned with anticipation. Yuzu was unstoppable when she was in one of these moods. Her stomach tightened as that head of blonde bent forward and down.

Mei felt her shift her grip on her wrists to only one hand. Freeing the other to cup her breast whole.

Mei let out an unintelligible word as that hand tightened possesively on her chest. Her head was level with her cleavage. Mei blushed. This was embarrassing. She struggled to shy away but Yuzu used her hips to cage her in.

Yuzu squeezed again on her soft, sensitive mound and this time Mei let out a loud moan. Those slender fingers shifted, exploring the shape of her breast, a thumb brushing experimentally on her hardening nub. Electricity sizzled through her. At the same time, she felt familiar lips close around her other nipple. Her mind went completely blank. All sanity leaving her head as her breast arched obediently into her lover's mouth.

She could only manage broken pants as Yuzu's hand kneaded one breast while she suckled on the other, hard.

Her core was burning. Yuzu had shoved her thigh between her legs even as Mei was instinctively closing her legs shut, effectively pressing Yuzu's even tighter against her. She knew she'd be able to feel how wet she was getting.

A new fear broke thought her. This was too much. And it made her brutally vulnerable.

"Yuzu..." she managed to pant out.

"I'm not done yet, Mei," Yuzu pulled away long enough from her lover's breasts to say. Her eyes stubborn as she looked up.

"So she is mad..." Mei thought, meeting her furious gaze.

"If you're going on a date with a man who has the right to marry you, I'm not letting you just leave like this."

Not breaking eye contact, Yuzu emphasized her point by flicking her tongue out and licking her already swollen nipple with exaggerated slowness.

Mei groaned, unable to stop herself, her knees jerking in reaction.

"You're being childish," she protested, even as she arched her back towards those lips. Her body more honest than her words.

"You can't expect me to be rational about this, Mei. If he tries anything with you... I want him to know you're already mine."

With a determined look in her eyes, she deliberately tilted her face and bit down, right over her heart. Mei cried out, more in suprise than pain.

Yuzu was already licking the indentations she'd left tenderly.

"Yuzu.." She reprimanded half heartedly, as Yuzu continued to suckle and squeeze her breast, alternating between the two. Mei clenched her jaw to keep herself from moaning. She tried to wriggle away.

Yuzu glared at her feeble attempt, sucking hard until her swollen nub hit the back of her throat, forcing Mei to cry out.

"Stop... Yuzu, that's enough." The sight of the blonde grinning devilishly up at her, with her breast still in her mouth made her flush.

"But you're only honest like this, Mei." She emphasized her point by pulling away slighty, deliberately toying with her hardened nipple, drawing out a moan from Mei each time she sucked, or pressed her tongue on the swollen nub of flesh. It was Yuzu announcing "mine", over and over.

Mei tried to muffle her voice in her shoulder, but a punishing pinch on her erect flesh elicited another cry from her, her groin jerking involuntarily against Yuzu's thigh.

She glared at the blonde, who was enjoying this immensely. Her eyes glinting with triumph each time her voice emitted her base desire; each time her body confessed whom she belonged to. The girl knowing she needed to drill it into Mei's dense, logic-prone head.

This was overwhelming. Mei felt like she was about to combust... Yuzu's hand and tongue leaving trails of fire on her skin.

Just when her legs were about to give way, Yuzu straightened. Mei met that loving, stubborn gaze as she tried and failed to catch her breath.

"Something must be wrong with me." Mei realized.

She was feeling affectionate when she should be angry right now. She was still restrained, her naked body completely at the mercy of her jealous lover.

"Come home fast." It almost sounded like Yuzu was giving her an order. The authoritive expression fell away just as suddenly to reveal a frightened face.

"Please, Mei. Don't let him touch you... okay? And absolutely no falling for him."

Yuzu gave her a kiss on her ear, secretly hoping the fiancée never found out about her adorable girlfriend's weakness.

Mei could see Yuzu watching with satisfaction as her whole face burned red. She felt feverish, her body and mind only able to hold one person right now. Which was exactly Yuzu's goal, of course.

"... Okay," Mei promised. Her body slumped against the other girl, suddenly tired with all these emotions roiling in her. It was exhausting, caring and feeling like this; struggling for the past few weeks. But she knew she'd rather have all this than go back to being an empty husk.

Familiar arms held her up, catching her in a loving embrace. She melted into its comfort, her body instictively still craving Yuzu's warmth, Yuzu's touch. She wished her mind had stronger control over her traitorous body. She wished she didn't need anyone.

But it was fine because this was Yuzu...

"Mine, okay?" Yuzu whispered adamantly into her hair. Her arms tight around her.

"Okay..." Mei promised again, closing her eyes.

 **Obviously, I'm in the Yuzutop faction ;) Hope this wasn't too cringey.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apologies for the late update. Life has been busy. But this is my take on why Mei couldn't have told Yuzu -- the girl would never have let her beloved Mei go without a fight...** **A very lemony fight.**

The ticking of the clock seemed to get slower as time passed. Yuzu sat on the sofa, idly flipping the pages of the magazine she was holding. But her eyes were on the door instead.

She glanced for the 100th time at the clock. Half past midnight. Where was Mei? Surely she should be back by now? What if her -- _she struggled to even think of the word_ \-- her fiance was like the previous sensei? Surely she'd be wise enough to know how to reject unwanted advances by now?

She shook herself, about to stand up to go find her, when the phone rang. In her haste she fumbled with it, almost cutting off the call.

"Mei?!" She cried into the receiver.

"Yuzu," The president's voice was as calm as ever. She couldn't gauge If anything was amiss or detect any emotions she was hiding. Yuzu wanted to let loose a torrent of questions when Mei spoke.

"I'll be staying at grandpa's tonight. Don't worry about me..."

"I'll see you tomorrow,"

Yuzu was left staring at the phone in surprise, unable to comprehend how abrupt Mei had been.

She considered going over to grandpa's and finding her, but surely there must be a reason Mei was there and not home? She had to know Yuzu would be having a dozen different scenarios running through her head right? There was already a multitude of them, each with Mei being enamored with her new beau by varying amounts; Or her realising that maybe it would be easier being with someone of the opposite gender.

She slumped on the coach, her imagination running circles around her.

And it continued to wreak havoc in her head as Yuzu stared blearily into the mirror the next day. Her eyes looked dead, dark circles ringed them and her hair was messy from how often she'd tugged at it. She huffed at her reflection.

It was okay, she'd see her in school.

But Mei was absent that day, which was why Yuzu now stood outside the Aihara's imposing mansion, Mei's homework in her hand as an excuse. She didn't look surprised to see Yuzu standing at the gate, but Yuzu thought she caught a hint of dissatisfaction in her gaze.

Mei took the papers and thanked her, her beautiful face impassive. She seemed to want to say something but thought better of it, turning around to start going back into the house.

"Mei."

The president paused , her back halfway through the door.

"Yuzu."

"You're not coming home?"

"I can't go home for a while."

"Why not?"

"Because... It's hard to see you." She didn't turn around. "I'm getting married, Yuzu. It's decided."

"You'll have to see me in school."

"I'll study abroad. "

"Was this your decision or grandpa's?"

"...Its the right thing to do."

"Even if it makes you unhappy?"

"I have my duties, and the truth will hurt him."

"And what is the truth, Mei?"

Mei sighed... Seeming to deflate. "Don't make this hard, Yuzu."

"What about how I feel? Or you? Is this what you want? I told you before Mei, that I'd help you break these shackles around you... But I can't do it alone."

"... this is my decision , Yuzu. I'm sorry..."

Yuzu felt her heart break. Funny how something so painful could be so silent. She stared at Mei's back. The slender girl looked smaller than usual.

"Then turn around and tell me you want us to break up. Were you planning to just disappear without telling me? I thought I meant more to you than that!" Yuzu could feel the frustration and anger from a sleepless night bubbling up.

Her heart was racing, she felt tears threatening to spill over . She'd imagined this happening while lying awake last night, of course. But she hadn't expected it to actually hurt a thousand times worse.

Mei didn't move. Yuzu stared at the familiar silhouette. How many nights had she lain in bed staring at that turned figure she loved in the dark? Thinking, wondering, worrying.

Smiling.

She couldn't bear the thought of an empty bed.

Yuzu saw her shoulders rise, saw her take a deep breath and finally turn around. Her lavender eyes were cool, boldly meeting her green pools as the latter's tears finally spilled over.

"Go home, Yuzu. It's over. Is that what you want to hear?" Her commanding voice was steady, not wavering.

Mei waited calmly for a response. Her visage calm, like she was asking about the weather. She shook her head, "I thought not."

And Mei walked back into the house. As if Yuzu was a stranger at the gate; As if she hadn't fallen asleep cuddled in her arms just the night before yesterday.

Yuzu stared numbly at the door about to close in her face. She jerked forward mutedly, catching it before it slammed. The interior of the house was silent and dark. No lights were turned on.

"Enough, Mei! Don't you dare try to push me away. Did you think you could put on that act in front of me? You should know well enough by now that I won't let you off so easily. Did you think that I'd give up just like that?!"

Mei froze, one hand on the stairway railing. "You can't change this Yuzu, you can't solve it this time no matter how hard you try."

"I know that! But I'm not going to let you avoid me or force yourself to live a life you don't want. I'm you're sister, aren't I ? If you're going to make your choice, you'd better tell me like actually you mean it!"

Yuzu was shouting, her voice echoing around the empty house.

Mei's eyes were dark.

"I told you," She wasn't as composed anymore, her jaw clenched. "I choose the academy. I choose to honour my family. Enough." She snapped as if Yuzu was a misbehaving child. Briskly walking up to her room, not bothering to pretend anymore that she wanted to get away as fast as possible.

"And you're okay with marrying that man? You're okay with being with him the rest of your life?!" Yuzu was panting, even though the flight of stairs weren't that high. She swallowed.

"You're okay with living without me?"

Mei stood ramrod straight in the middle of the room. The mask was completely gone now. She glared indignantly at Yuzu, her lips downturned. "Yes... Yes I am."

There it was again. Her words harsh and cutting like a knife, but the turmoil in her eyes spoke otherwise.

"Well, I'm sure as hell not!" Mei's eyes widened in surprise, before she was tackled down on the bed by the blonde. She stared incredulously up at the girl, Yuzu's teardrops falling on her face, those emerald eyes infuriated at her stubborn lover.

"If you're going to break up with me Mei, then at least stop being a coward! Be honest and tell me the truth for once!"

Yuzu didn't give her a chance to answer, bending down and claiming her lips. Mei struggled beneath her in earnest, trying to buck her off, but she pinned her legs together and restrained her flailing arms.

"Mhnmmmm." Her protests were muffled as Yuzu seized the chance to slip her tongue in, parting Meis lips completely. She pressed her tongue against hers, knowing they could both taste her salty tears.

Yuzu knew she should feel bad, she was acting no better than that sensei after all. But Mei's shell was already cracking. She felt her becoming more subdued , her struggle an afterthought. She pulled back for a moment to let them catch their breaths. Mei's face was bright red. Her eyes anything but emotionless. A desperation shone in them that echoed within Yuzu herself. Yuzu felt a twisted pleasure seeing this.

She tried to turn her face away, but Yuzu didn't give her the chance. She bit down on her lower lip in punishment, sucking at the blood that welled there. Yuzu'd always been gentle and careful with her. But this time she wanted Mei to feel _something_.

Mei let out tiny moan as Yuzu kissed her harder, pressing her head into the pillow. Heat was rushing through her entire body, driven by a hunger for _more, more_. She knew that Mei must feel it too.

Her legs lay still under Yuzu hips. Her fingers curled, not bothering to pull her pinned wrists away anymore. She could feel Mei's breasts heaving beneath hers as she trailed tiny nibs down her jaw and neck. "Yuzu..."

She glanced at her. Mei was trying hard to keep quiet. Her lips pressed together as Yuzu deliberately licked her earlobe. But one tiny nibble there and she was hers, a tiny mewl escaping. Gods. Yuzu was stunned motionless by how turned on that sound made her.

She stole her lips again, slipping her hand under the brunettes shirt and cupping her breast. She squeezed the soft flesh and was rewarded with another mewl . Yuzu felt her head spinning. She couldn't think anymore, completely filled with the desire to possess her stubborn lover. This could be their last time, after all.

Without breaking the kiss, Her other hand reached down to unbutton her shirt. Removing her tie and bra in a frenzy. "Yuzu.. stop," Mei gasped. "Please..."

Now freed, she pushed against her weakly.

Yuzu paused to stare at her. For the first time, the president's eyes were afraid. Yuzu hesitated.

" Are you scared of me?"

"No," The girl's hands gripped her shirt instinctively. She seemed surprised by her own reaction. "I.. Its just.." She blushed. "It's too much."

Yuzu smiled warmly at her, feeling relief course through her. "But look how honest you are now. I can feel your heart beating so fast, Mei. I like how it feels like I'm gripping it in my hand." She squeezed the fullness in her hand gently for emphasis, enjoying how expressive her lover's face became at times like these as her lips parted.

 _Mei's_ _so soft_...

"What about you, Mei?" She planted kisses over the swell of her breasts. Enjoying the way those soft globes was heaving harshly against her face.

"Hmmmmm?" Yuzu nudged further.

"I... I like it too." Mei turned her face to the side, trying to hide her flush. Yuzu grinned.

"Good. Because I'm not stopping, Mei. Not until you give in and tell me the truth. I'll make you admit how much you really want me. You're so stubborn, after all."

Meis eyes snapped to her. "Don't you dare, Yuzu. I told you. I --"

She was cut off as Yuzu bent and sucked one nipple deep into her mouth. Mei's back arched off the bed, her fingers tangling in the blonde strands as Yuzu suckled on her breast. She couldn't seem to decide if she wanted to push her away or hold her closer.

"Yes...?" Excitement ignited her. Yuzu knew she was enjoying this way too much.

But she'd missed her. Last night alone had been unbearable, especially with the constant worrying.

"I.. I ... Choose to get mar-- ahh!"

Yuzu used her teeth to pull and tease her. She parted her thighs easily and cupped her groin. Her own core heated. Mei was so wet. Her finger slipped in without thinking, and she heard her gasp.

Yuzu pulled back slightly to look at her in worry. "Did that hurt?"

"... No." Mei refused to meet her eyes, biting her lip.

"Can i move?"

"...Yes."

Yuzu slipped her finger out slowly, then pushed in again, each time going in deeper until her knuckles were pressed against her entrance. She was transfixed by the look on Mei's face, her lips slightly parted as she gasped for air. She felt so tight and warm.

"...You were saying ?"

Mei glared at her. She struggled to speak and catch her breath. "I said I want to get marri--"

She broke off as Yuzu slipped another finger in. Mei's knees jerked, her hands fisting the sheets.

"No more lies, Mei. I'm serious."

Mei looked at her, a frown creasing her brows. "Enough, yuzu. Stop acting like a child..." Mei was trembling. "This won't change anything. It'll only make it worse for both of us."

Yuzu stroked her flushed face gently. "I know. But I want to know the truth." She smiled sadly. "I thought I was the one person you would be honest to."

She was hurt, mad and frustrated, not to mention heartbroken.

There were so many emotions roiling about inside her. She knew it must be the same for Mei.

"For once, I want you to express yourself properly. If this is our last time... then convey your feelings to me," Tears clung to the lashes above those fiery green eyes.

Mei stared at her wide eyed. Yuzu saw the conflict warring within dark lavender that was usually so calm. Finally, she bit her lip, looking away.

Yuzu had seen that expression before. It was a glimpse she always showed her whenever she was submitting and letting the obnoxious blonde in.

But she never said it of course. Mei acted like Yuzu was somehow supposed to read her mind.

Heart thumping furiously , Yuzu moved her hand.

She watched in fascination as Mei gripped the sheets, her face turning a darker shade of red, lips clenched to keep from crying out. Yuzu thrust in all the way. The crease between her brows deepened and her lips parted in a soft moan.

Emboldened by this, Yuzu increased her speed, stroking harder as she pressed against her walls. She was in awe. Mei seemed to be clenching down tighter and tighter on her, the girl struggling to lie still as her moans became longer and louder. Her eyes were squeezed shut.

It was Yuzu's dream come true. To finally be able to do all that she'd fantasized about for months. All the sneaking around reading Peach Sisters... Suddenly glad that she'd done so much homework, she tried slowing down her pace. Mei's moans got softer, but her hips thrust instinctively up now to increase the friction. She stared at the sight for a few moments before stilling her fingers. Mei's hips continued to buck against her hand.

After 2 seconds Mei's eyes flew open. She looked at Yuzu in confusion, then utter embarrassment. But Yuzu only hummed happily as she savoured the sight of Mei lying docile and naked beneath her, waiting. Mei shot the blonde a very displeased look.

"Hmmm? Yes, Mei?" Her girlfriend frowned, but kept silent.

Grinning devilishly, she started thrusting again, making long and hard strokes with her fingers, drinking in Mei's reaction eagerly. Her moan was the most adorable thing she'd heard. She wanted to hear it all night. every night.

The thought sent a pang through her and she increased her tempo until Mei was writhing in the bed. Yuzu knew she loved Mei, but she never realized how badly she desired her too. She couldn't stop and didn't want to stop . Especially not when her lover's hips were bucking uncontrollably, breasts arching off the bed.

Yuzu bent down and took the proffered offering into her mouth, suckling hard until the president cried out.

Her walls were clenching tighter around her now, she could guess what was next. So she stopped moving completely, her mouth still closed over her sensitive flesh as Mei continued to grind against her for a few more seconds before she came to.

This time a plea escaped before she caught herself.

"Yuzu...!"

She released her soft mound of flesh.

"Yes, Mei?"

"Please..."

"What do you need, Mei?"

Mei was struggling to breathe. She looked at her. "Yuzu..." she pleaded softly at the blonde. Her eyes were so dark, filled with such desperation. She looked so, so beautiful lying there that Yuzu was driven by the urge to do anything to comfort her lover.

 _No._ Yuzu shook herself. She needed to strengthen her resolve! She couldn't let Mei trick her!

"Not until you tell me the truth, Mei." The younger girls face was filled with such hurt, as if she'd never considered that Yuzu would actually deny her, that the latter felt herself wavering.

She didn't allow herself time to give in, and bent to kiss her neck so she couldn't see her face. Her thumb rubbed against the hardened nub above her lover's soaking slit.

A shiver ran through the girl below her. She circled her clit, teasing, before suddenly pressing on the swollen, sensitive flesh.

The president clamped down on her fingers as her hips jerked against her hand. Yuzu chuckled. "You're so honest now Mei."

The brunette huffed indignantly, but was soon reduced to a moaning mess when she started thrusting her fingers in earnest. This time rubbing her clit at the same time.

Meis resistance crumbled completely. Her walls already tightening again. when Yuzu stopped, Mei didn't bother stilling her hips, she continued rolling into her hand, panting against her ear until Yuzu had to forcefully pin her hips with her own.

"Yuzu!" Mei mewled. "Please..."

Yuzu waited for her to say more but the girl only looked at her again, pleading with her lavender eyes. So Yuzu continued her slow torture.

This went on a few more times, the younger girl impressively mantaining her composure until Yuzu found the rough bundle of nerves inside the stubborn girl. She pressed against it, feeling her own core getting wet as Meis back arched off the bed completely.

"Yuzu!" The blonde struggled to keep her own raging hormones in check at hearing her name spill from her lover's lips.

 _Who would've known._ "Ahhh. It seems like I've found another weakness of yours, Mei."

Her finger was still curled up against her g-spot, transfixed at the sight of Mei's arced beautifully in the air.

Yuzu slowly relaxed her fingers, enthralled as the girl turned to putty on the bed. She curled her fingers against the spot again experimentally, feeling her own gush of wetness as the brunette strained upwards once more.

She toyed with her a few more times. She'd never imagined that doing it with Mei would be this sexy. Or that she'd have such complete control over the usually stoic president.

Mei had thrown an arm over her face,

"Yuzu," she panted. "Stop teasing me."

Yuzu pulled the girl's arm away gently. Meis face was beet red and her eyes moist, tears of frustration threatening to spill over.

She bent down to kiss her tenderly. "What do you want, Mei?"

She thrust inside casually, slow smooth strokes just to rub against her, because Yuzu couldn't stop herself from touching Mei.

She could see Mei struggling to think, to keep her composure. Just a bit more...

She curled her finger slightly. Mei's breath caught.

"You... I want you, Yuzu." Mei gave up the pretense of trying completely. "I...need you."

Yuzu smiled triumphantly. "You're only honest when you can't think, Mei." She increased the speed and strength of her thrusts. Mei moaned. She kept this up until she felt her walls tightening yet again. Her tempo faltered.

"Dont stop!" Mei cried out.

Her arms reaching out to grasp the hand buried inside her. "Please. Don't stop..."

"Okay," Yuzu bent to reward her with a kiss. She thrusted harder, making sure to press up against her weak spot, her thumb rubbing against her clit. "Do you really want to marry him, Mei?"

Mei was grinding her hips against her hand in a frenzy, breasts bouncing with the force.

"Nhgghhmm... No..." She gasped.

Yuzu twisted her fingers slightly, pressing hard against the swollen bundle of nerves.

"Will you be happier with me?"

She could feel her climax approaching.

Mei stared at her, there was no anger there, only a deep sadness. Tears welled.

"Yes..."

Yuzu felt her walls tighten, but she didn't stop. Instead she parted her fingers, spreading her, and Mei came undone. Yuzu pulled away slightly to watch her climax, savouring every expression on her face as her lover's pussy clenched and quivered around her. She didn't stop moving her finger, making long smooth thrust to help her ride out her orgasm, watching her try and fail to catch her breath.

She lifted a hand to her face. "...Stop looking, Yuzu."

"But I've never seen you like this before. "

"...Shut up. "

"You can't try to act tough now, Mei, you're mine." Yuzu said in delight, wiggling her fingers that were still buried inside her.

"Yuzu!" Her hips jerked.

Yuzu slipped her arms under Mei , supporting her back as it curved into her. She felt the girl find refuge against her, hiding her face in her neck. She stroked her back gently as the president continued to tremble, running her fingers through her hair, knowing it calmed her girlfriend despite how much the girl refused to show it.

Yuzu hated how terribly happy she felt right now, aware of how fleeting this moment was. Mei was especially warm in her arms.

"I love you, Mei." Yuzu hugged her tight.

She felt Mei tense up. Then to her surprise the girl slipped her arms around her too. Burying her face deeper into her shoulder.

"I... I love you too, Yuzu."

Yuzu froze, stunned. Before she could react, Mei's fingers dug into her back.

"I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Her words were barely a whisper. Yuzu could feel the warmth of tears against her neck.

"Mei..." Yuzu pulled away to look at her. But Mei covered her face with her hands. "It's okay, Mei." She said, pulling her hands away and holding them in her own. She felt her heart twist at the sight before her. She'd never seen Mei cry like this before. Her face contorted in pain, fat drops of tears sliding down her face.

She leaned in closer, pulling Mei against her. Sobs wrecked her body, and she felt useless, only able to hold her. "It's okay. It's okay, Mei. I'm here."

It only made Mei cry harder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Yuzu."

"I know. It s okay." Yuzu patted her head gently.

"It's not. It won't be okay anymore. You.. it's all your fault." Mei glared at her, more tears slipping out even as Yuzu wiped them away. She beat her curled fists against Yuzu weakly. "You. You made me get used to this " She closed her eyes. Her lashes sparkling. "How can I keep my resolve when I see you?"

Yuzu bent forward, gently catching her tears with her lips. "I'm sorry... Don't cry Mei .. You know I'll cry if you do," she said, even as her own tears escaped.

Mei shook her head, burying her face in her chest as she sobbed harder. Her fingers gripped her arms now as her tears soaked into Yuzu's shirt.

"I told you Mei. I'll walk this path with you as long as you let me. If this is what you want... I won't stop you. I'll support you as your sister."

"I'm sorry, Yuzu... I'm so sorry." Her body shook. She was in so much pain that yuzu could not bear it

"I know. We'll be okay, Mei."

But they both knew she was lying. How could anything be ok anymore if they weren't each others?

Mei pulled away to look at her. "I'm going abroad. I can't, yuzu.. It hurts to be here so close to you."

Yuzu chest ached. "You're leaving? When?"

"Next week... I can't see you again after this. I.."

"I know." She leaned forward and kissed her. A tender kiss that turned deep when Mei pulled her closer. Yuzu cradled her head, tilting her chin to kiss her harder. They were both desperate, Mei's own hand slipping under her shirt up her back. Yuzu shivered at her touch, pressing her closer. This wasn't enough. Nothing could ever be enough.

She made herself pull away, gasping. "Mei.. can I... One more time?" she asked. She wanted her. She would never stop wanting her.

Mei was out of breath herself. Tears streaked her face. She looked up at the blonde, those familair eyes filled with love and regret.

 _How... How could Yuzu ever let her go?_ When she looked at her like this, she didn't think she would ever stop loving her.

Mei didnt say anything, silently staring at her, her expression conveying all the emotions she could never say aloud. Finally, she nodded, averting her gaze.

That was all the permission Yuzu needed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Set before chapter 36. Some fluff.**

Yuzu opened her eyes, squinting against the sunlight. Birds chirped outside merrily, rejoicing that it was a Saturday.

Yuzu could feel a familiar weight on her arm, accompanied by tiny puffs of warm air against her neck. She'd grown accustomed waking up to this. Subconsciously, she even took care not to move too much in her sleep nowadays.

She found herself smiling as she turned to look at the brunette still sound asleep beside her. Her girlfriend got quite cuddly at night apparently, especially when she was exhausted from school and student council work.

It had been a long week for the president, who'd stayed back late every day planning and managing the school festival coming up next week. Even when she'd been home, she'd continued working on documents, sometimes going to sleep after Yuzu.

Yuzu couldn't deny that she'd missed her girlfriend. They had barely spoken all week. The only time the dark haired workaholic had made time for her was during their good night kiss. Admittedly, Yuzu had not made it easy for her either, usually not letting her go to sleep after but asking more from the president until they were both panting and out of breath.

 _"Yuzu..." Mei gasped. The blonde was leaning over her, face inches away and about to capture those soft lips again._

 _"But I need more..." Yuzu pouted, running her tongue lightly across her neck, sending tingles up the girl._

 _"I'm tired, I need to sleep," Mei tried to push her away, but her girlfriend refused to budge._

 _"5 more minutes, I promise," Yuzu whispered against her neck. Mei sighed, too tired to argue_ , _letting Yuzu part her lips and slip her tongue in to deepen_ _their kiss_. _Yuzu_ _wasted no time, enthusiastically kissing her, pressing her back into the bed. The kiss turned passionately quickly, until both were breathing hard. Mei felt hands slip down to her waist, thumbs running lightly over her hipbones. Yuzu's tongue danced against hers, her fingers sliding up her ribcage, sending shivers through her._

 _Yuzu was always so warm, but her hand felt like it was burning when it brushed the underside of her breast and then fully covered her. She tensed up, feeling heat shoot up her body._ _This wasn't the first time Yuzu had touched her there, but it still made her heart pound that Yuzu had her hand somewhere so_ _private._

 _"Yuzu, stop," Mei moaned._ Hot.. she felt so hot.. _Yuzu ran a thumb over her senstive nipple and she felt herself shiver. She gripped Yuzu's pyjamas, protest on the tip of her tongue. But Yuzu kissed her again, so all that came out was a muffled moan._

 _Her head was spinning. She didn't know whether it was because she'd barely had enough sleep the past few days, or because of the slender fingers that were gently squeezing her now. Yuzu's lips were so soft, and her tongue twined against hers._

 _The_ _blonde's hand still cupped her breast, her fingers roaming, exploring. She kneaded her flesh, causing Mei to jerk as electricity shot through her. What was it with Yuzu that made her so weak? She_ _held her sensitive mound in her hand perfectly, her palm curved to fully envelop her size._

 _Sh_ _e placed her hands on the girl's shoulders, pushing her away._ "Yuzu, stop. I don't feel so well...

 _The blonde froze immediately, eyes widening. The desire in those emerald pools turned to guilt._

 _Mei felt naked all of a sudden when her lover pulled her hand_ _away._ " _I'm sorry, Mei! Are you okay?"_

 _"It's fine. I just need to rest," trying to still her racing heart, she turned away and pulled her shirt back down. No use, her head was still spinning. She felt arms encircling her from behind. "I'm sorry, Mei._.. _I'll let you recharge_ " _Yuzu sounded nervous, expecting her to be mad._

 _Mei sighed. "Good night, Yuzu..._ "

 **And** Yuzu had lain there with her heart bursting in her chest, trying to stifle the need inside her whereas her girlfriend had fallen unconscious within seconds.

Yuzu knew she should have been more understanding, but she couldn't help being jealous that her lover chose to spend more time with a pile of papers rather than herself.

None of that mattered anymore, though. It was the weekend, and Yuzu had decided she would make it up to her and spoil her today. She smiled, staring unabashedly at Mei who was curled up against her, an arm thrown over Yuzu's own waist.

 _She's really beautiful, especially when she doesn't have that stern look in her eyes_. Yuzu gently brushed a hand across her cheekbone, unable to resist.

The girl stirred, lavender eyes fluttering open blearily. They glanced at her through thick lashes, and Yuzu felt her heart skip a beat at how adorable she looked. Yuzu expected her to pull away, but Mei only sighed, as if deciding it was too much trouble to chastise her, eyes already falling shut again as she snuggled even closer, her arms hugging Yuzu like a teddy bear.

"Pull yourself together, Yuzu!" she yelled to herself internally as she tried to keep her heart from exploding from her chest. "Its only because she's sleepy. Only because she's sleepy," she chanted as she placed a hand on her forehead to check her temperature. Warm, but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Good morning, Mei."

"Mngghhh..."

"I'll make you breakfast, okay?"

Another mumble was all the answer she got.

Yuzu extricated herself from the brunette with regret. But she had promised herself she'd pamper her today, after all.

However, to her surprise, when Mei came out later she was dressed in uniform.

"You're still going to school? I thought we'd have a date today," Yuzu couldn't help feeling crestfallen.

"I can't, I still have work. " She glanced at Yuzu's breakfast laid out on the table. "Thank you, " she added as she started eating her omelette.

Yuzu tried to push down her disappointment. "Can't you take a day off? I want to spend today with you, Mei." Yuzu hated how whiny she sounded.

"I can't. I'll come back early for dinner." Then, to her surprise, her sister politely bowed. "I'll have breakfast and go, I'm sorry, Yuzu." The younger girl avoided her eyes, looking down at the floor.

"Are you mad at me about yesterday?"

Mei sighed, "Don't be an idiot, Yuzu."

"Oh, okay," Yuzu decided to give it a chance. She put on an extra bright smile. "Then, if you feel bad, why don't you skip work and hang out with me?"

Now Mei did looked annoyed.

"I don't have time to fool around with you, Yuzu. I'll see you tonight." From the glare she shot her, Yuzu knew the conversation was over.

Usually, Yuzu wouldn't give up so easily. But she didn't bother today, too disappointed to try. "Fine." She said curtly, walking to the bathroom to shower. When she came back out, Mei had already left.

Yuzu groaned. Did they just have a fight? She felt guilt twist her gut. She was supposed to pamper her girlfriend today, not cause more problems for her.

 **Yuzu** heard the door open as she was cleaning up. "I'm home," her sister's voice alone was enough to make her smile.

She'd just finished making all of Mei's favourite dishes, placing them nicely on the table with lit candles. Since they couldn't have their date earlier this afternoon, Yuzu was going to make do with the best she had.

She heard Mei putting down her bag. Her footsteps carried her to the kitchen and she seemed to pause, probably admiring Yuzu's work. Yuzu huffed proudly, about to turn around when she felt arms slipping around her waist.

She froze as the girl stepped closer, leaning her forehead against her shoulder, causing Yuzu's heart to ricochet in her chest.

"Mei...?" she asked nervously. "What's wrong?"

The president didn't answer, but leaned into her more, her arms squeezing tight. Yuzu blushed furiously, her heartbeat racing as she tried hard not to move, afraid of doing anything that might anger the brunette and push her away. She loved Mei's hugs just as much as everything else about the girl, after all.

She turned to look at the her, but Mei's eyes were closed, seemingly content to stay like this, as if it were completely normal. There did seem to be a rosy tinge on her cheeks, though. _Was she trying to say sorry? Or did I make her too touched and she's trying to convey her gratitude?_ Probably both. Whenever Mei showed her feelings, Yuzu always became too overwhelmed to say the right thing, turning into a flustered idiot. The girl was so close, her silky black hair falling over Yuzu's own shoulder.

Yuzu sighed, feeling herself soften. She placed her hands over Mei's. "You know I wasn't really mad at you for this afternoon, right? We can always have our dates anytime." She ran her fingers lightly over hers. "You should eat and rest earlier, you're about to fall sick. "

She still didn't move or speak. So they stood like that, Yuzu too nervous and content to do anything else. Mei's scent was all around her, the softness of her breasts pressed against her back, and she could feel her warmth everywhere. Yuzu really liked it, maybe the exhausted president did, too.

She smiled, huffing helplessly. After a few more moments of composing herself, she reached up to pat her girlfriend's head. "Mei...? What are you doing?" She asked. The food was starting to get cold.

Mei opened her eyes slightly, her amethyst eyes seemed to glow in the low light. They looked tired, but gentle. They met Yuzu's, and Yuzu felt all her worry at their argument this afternoon melt away. _I know I'm the only one she looks at like this._

Mei closed her eyes, nuzzling deeper into the blonde's neck. She let her girlfriend's warmth envelop her, sighing.

"What do you think?" Mei answered softly.

"... I'm recharging."


End file.
